


This Time I Break

by entanglednow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have stopped it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time I Break

He should have stopped it already, should have stopped it before it started.

Though he can't remember exactly when it all started. After Penny everything...everything was thin and stretched out, he doesn't remember exactly. He doesn't like to remember.

Captain Hammer has never looked right in his bed, there's too much of him, he's an invasion of personal space that grates along every nerve. And he breaks everything he touches, _everything._ Billy doesn't want him there. But he needs him there.

There's a long bruise on his wrist, that will perfectly match the span of Captain Hammer's hand, it will be purple by tomorrow. But Billy's had worse bruises, he has worse bruises, though not where anyone would notice.

No one else see's him -

No one else ever sees him.

He rubs at it anyway, the sensation a curious distraction, and that hurts too, but he can't quite make himself stop.


End file.
